


La femme parfaite et l'homme imparfait

by LyalLunaire, NameMeAgainIveBeenLost



Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dysphorie de genre, FTM John Watson, Infidélité (sous entendue), John Paranoïaque, John dysphorique, John jaloux, John se déteste, M/M, Monologue intérieur transphobe, Par la discussion, Personnage transmasculin, Problèmes Trans, Problèmes d'estime de soi, Problèmes relationnels, Règlent leurs problèmes, Trans Male Character, Utilisation de drogue (sous entendue), dysphorie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyalLunaire/pseuds/LyalLunaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost
Summary: John ne la détestait pas seulement, il la haïssait.Il détestait ses fines lèvres rouges et ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleus et son magnifique postérieur. Il détestait ses cuisses galbées et sa poitrine ferme, sa voix taquine et tout son trésor d'énigmes plus que capable d'occuper Sherlock quelques vies durant...La Femme entre dans leur vie et John a le coeur plus qu'un peu brisé à cause de la connexion entre elle et Sherlock. Sherlock, en revanche, est désespérément troublé par le changement de comportement soudain de John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Irene Adler (impliqué, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Des choses brisées et leur enveloppe dorée [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La femme parfaite et l'homme imparfait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Perfect Woman and the Imperfect Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927583) by [NameMeAgainIveBeenLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost/pseuds/NameMeAgainIveBeenLost). 



> DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis pas trans, je ne prétends pas parler pour les personnes trans. Si quelque chose vous offense, s’il vous plaît parlez m’en.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: John experience de la dysphorie assez fortement face à l'intrusion d’Irene Adler dans leur vie et sa connection profonde avec Sherlock. Il parle de lui-même avec des termes malsains et insultants. Souvenez vous que guérir n’est jamais un chemin facile, les gens se cassent parfois la gueule  
> NDT : Si vous avez de la dysphorie sous forme de petite voix qui vous murmure des trucs pas top dans la tête, et/ou que vous avez peur de l’abandon, ne lisez pas ce chapitre, vraiment, c’est pas une bonne idée. (J’ai eu de la chance je l’ai traduit 1 jour avant le retour de ce gens pas sympa qu’habite ma tête). Si vous allez pas bien à cause de ladite dysphorie, n’hésitez pas à taper la discute avec moi je vous ferai un calin avec plaisir  
> Je suis encore en retard mais à ma décharge, le prochain chapitre est plus de trois fois plus long et je viens de le finir. Il est 2h du matin (quelle surprise) et j’ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour vous donner autant de chapitre que prévu.

John ne la détestait pas seulement, il la  _ haïssait _ .

Il détestait ses fines lèvres rouges et ses longs cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux bleus et son magnifique postérieur. Il détestait ses cuisses galbées et sa poitrine ferme, sa voix taquine et tout son trésor d'énigmes plus que capable d'occuper Sherlock quelques vies durant...

Mais plus que tout, plus que son propre sexe biologique, plus que son père et Moriarty, plus que tout ce qui avait été ou serait jamais, John détestait ses  _ mains _ . Ses longues mains pâles, pleines d'une force qui ne convenait pas à une dame, la main avec laquelle elle tenait son fouet, plus que capable de créer des lignes de sang et de cicatrices. Ses foutues  _ mains _ . Des mains capables non seulement de faire couler le sang mais aussi de faire preuve de douceur, il pouvait le voir dans la façon dont elle caressait les pommettes de son amant, des mains habiles ( _ bien que ces compétences aient été acquises par des moyens non conventionnels _ ) pour recoudre Sherlock après une affaire comme le faisait John. Des mains capables de tout, des mains qui pouvaient faire tout ce que John pouvait faire et plus encore.

_ Ca _ , c'est ce que John avait toujours craint,  _ ça _ , c'était ce que son âme avait toujours voulu être. Cette femme belle, dangereuse, intelligente, mystérieuse. Cette compagne expressément créée pour Sherlock Holmes

John avait senti son cœur se briser le jour où elle était arrivée chez lui, il avait senti son âme se traîner contre du verre lorsqu'elle avait embrassé la joue de son amant et que Sherlock avait réagi comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il avait l'habitude d'être comme ça avec John. John avait l'habitude de l'embrasser, et il pouvait physiquement voir l'esprit de Sherlock se brouiller comme au milieu d'un orage. Chaque pièce d'une affaire se mettait soudainement en place.

Mais plus que tout cela, John détestait la façon dont Sherlock agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'embrassaient et baisaient encore ; John se réveillait encore le matin avec Sherlock enroulé autour de lui comme une pieuvre. Puis elle était morte. Elle etait morte, cette foutue connasse de merde, et avait laissé son foutu  _ téléphone _ au détective.

John la détestait.

Il détestait Mycroft pour l'avoir mise sur leur chemin. ( _ Mais pas le leur maintenant, hein ? Non, maintenant c'était juste Sherlock et le pathétique fils de pute qui rampait à ses pieds, en suppliant pour des miettes _ ).

Sherlock avait réagi d'une manière que John n'avait jamais vue, mélancolique, jouant de son violon jour et nuit, même pas des partitions originales. L'amour de sa vie se tenait juste à la fenêtre, comme un chien attendant que son maître rentre à la maison.

Pendant des mois, la libido de Sherlock semblait s'être évaporée du jour au lendemain. John ne pouvait même pas le blâmer. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il avait peur de son propre reflet. Qu'était-il comparé à elle ? Le petit ver qui se tortille sur le sol, désespéré et sans défense. Là où elle avait beauté et grâce, il avait des cicatrices et la peau rugueuse. Il n'était qu'une parodie d'humain, sans sexe et indésirable. Pas une femme, pas un homme, juste une petite chose pathétique qui s'accrochait aux jambes de ceux qui étaient bien meilleurs que lui. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Sherlock était tombé dans une excuse aussi pitoyable pour une relation avec lui.

Au début, lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, John s'était murmuré à l'oreille " _ il est gay, il est gay, il est gay _ ". Comme si cela pouvait empêcher leur alchimie, comme si cela pouvait empêcher les forces indomptables qu'étaient Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes de se heurter. Non, John l'avait vu à présent, Sherlock n'était pas gay, ni bi, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'infiniment curieux.  _ Bien sûr  _ que Sherlock le baisait, il n'était ni un homme ni une femme, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, l'émerveillement sans bite ni seins. Comme c'est excitant pour le grand Sherlock Holmes, quelque chose de nouveau et de rare ! Un jouet à trois trous, un visage d'homme et une chatte de femme. Comme un foutu monstre de cirque.

Il n'était qu'une fantaisie passagère.  _ Bien sûr _ , Sherlock s'était lassé de lui lorsque l'énigme avait été résolue. Comment aurait-il pu penser...

Puis cette putain de femme etait revenue. John a presque ressenti de l'espoir dans sa poitrine, oh pas pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il était condamné. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'attention de Sherlock, mais peut-être,  _ peut-être _ , si elle était de retour... Peut-être que Sherlock serait à nouveau  _ content _ . C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? On met son propre bonheur de côté pour ellui. John pouvait faire ça. Pour une fois dans sa foutue vie, il pouvait faire ça.

Puis elle s'était retournée, les avait tous poignardés dans le dos et était morte. Elle était morte, bordel,  _ pour de vrai _ cette fois. Mycroft avait l'air coupable et attristé alors qu'il s'assit face à John au café en dessous de leur appartement.

"John -" il avait ouvert et fermé la bouche, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, "Je comprends que ces derniers mois ont été durs pour toi -"

"Je te déteste." avait interrompu John. Il n'y avait pas d'inflexion dans sa voix, juste une constatation. Mycroft tressaillit légèrement.

"Allons, tu ne le penses pas..."

"Je. Te. Hais. Tu l'as mis sur son chemin. Il y est allé et est tombé amoureux. Maintenant je dois vivre avec lui, le coeur brisé par la femme qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Je te déteste. Tu me l'as enlevé, et je te déteste pour ça." John a pris une gorgée de son thé.

"John", commença Mycroft, ses mots s'arrêtant, "il y a... différentes sortes d'amour. Tu le sais sûrement déjà. Sherlock t'aime..."

"Ferme ta gueule." John grogna, abattant sa tasse de thé sur la table. Il serra sa mâchoire, grinçant des dents, essayant de retrouver son calme. Finalement, il respira profondément et se rassit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, soudain bien trop conscient de celle-ci ( _ sa chemise était-elle serrée sur le devant ? Avait-il encore besoin de son binder ? Cela semblait impossible mais... _ ) "Ferme ta gueule, avant que je te frappe, et dis ce que tu es venu me dire."

Silence à nouveau. La pluie martelait la vitre. Mycroft semblait perdu et confus avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et ne sorte les documents pour une affaire. Il demandait à John de mentir. Il demandait à John de mentir pour épargner de briser le cœur de son frère. Cela ne suffisait-il pas à John ? Cela n'avait-il pas dit à John tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ?

John avait accepté. Pour les mêmes raisons que Mycroft lui avait demandé, il avait accepté. Pour sauver le cœur de Sherlock Holmes. Quelle importance que celui de John lui ait été retiré, découpé en morceaux et jetés dans un volcan ? Alors que Sherlock lui demandait " _ s'il te plaît _ ", sur un  _ foutu  _ téléphone, un souvenir de  _ son  _ passage dans sa vie, John avait dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Six semaines plus tard, Sherlock était venu dans sa chambre. John n'avait pas encore tout transféré dans la chambre de Sherlock quand  _ elle  _ était apparue, et après qu'elle aie dormi dans leur lit, John n'avait plus pu y trouver de repos. Il venait de finir de tout ramener dans sa propre chambre cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi cela avait pris si longtemps. Sherlock lui avait lancé des regards pitoyables, se faufilant hors de la maison à n'importe quelle heure, toujours au bord de quelque chose.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que John avait bloqué, peut-être qu'il  _ voulait  _ que Sherlock tombe dans le gouffre. Peut-être voulait-il qu'on lui dise qu'il était toujours aimé. Peut-être attendait-il que Sherlock feigne l'innocence pour que John soit suffisamment en colère pour partir pour de bon. John avait cru que Sherlock était de nouveau sous l'emprise de la drogue lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le jeune homme se cachait. Il avait dû admettre qu'une partie sombre de lui n'était pas opposée à cette idée. Un Sherlock défoncé signifiait un Sherlock en désintox, et un Sherlock en désintox avait besoin d'un médecin. Peut-être que quelque chose refleurirait lorsque Sherlock verrait à quel point il était capable de s'occuper du détective ?

Mais hélas, les bras de Sherlock étaient les mêmes qu'ils avaient toujours été, pâles, forts, si merveilleusement masculins et dépourvus de nouvelles traces...

John se remettait lentement en place dans leur amitié malaisante. Ils se disputaient un peu plus, la tension était palpable, mais c'était... ok. John était ok avec ça. Il pouvait encore rire avec Sherlock, lui faire à dîner et regarder des films. Alors quel était le problème s' ils ne baisaient ou ne partageaient pas un lit ? Il n'avait pas  _ besoin  _ de ça. S'il était excité, il irait chercher quelqu'un, s'il voulait quelqu'un dans son lit, il irait s'acheter un foutu traversin. Avec une telle détermination, John s'était efforcé de déménager le reste de ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre.

Mais cette nuit-là, Sherlock s'est approché de lui comme une ombre. Non pas que John se soucie d'être interrompu. Il ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait presque plus. C'était dur sans Sherlock à ses côtés. Les cauchemars étaient horribles. Bien qu'ils aient changé. La guerre s'est transformée en images de  _ cette  _ nuit, encore et encore. Sauf que maintenant, Sherlock dirigeait “Sebby”, mais il était aussi une marionnette, ses ficelles étant tirées par Irene, dont les ficelles étaient ultimement tirées par Moriarty. Et le colonel Moran s'était transformé en James Sholto, pleurant et implorant son pardon. Un paysage infernal de toiles enchevêtrées et de cœurs brisés que John n'avait aucune envie de revisiter.

"John ?" demanda Sherlock d'un murmur hésitant, sa voix lourde. Il semblait abattu comme il l'avait été depuis  _ sa  _ disparition.

John voulait pleurer, il voulait se retourner jusqu'à ce que Sherlock quitte sa chambre et pleurer sur son oreiller de l'injustice de tout cela. Il se détestait, il détestait son  _ corps _ , il détestait ce qui faisait John Watson, parce qu'il ne serait jamais mieux qu'Irene Adler. Il était trop tordu, trop  _ presque  _ quelque chose pour pouvoir  _ prétendre _ être le tout de Sherlock. Mais Sherlock souffrait. Alors, John avait mis sa propre douleur de côté. C'était sa vocation, après tout ; il l'avait su dès la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock. Il savait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à veiller sur cet homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda John, en essayant de rester sans émotion sous peine de se mettre à pleurer, sa voix était plus aiguë qu'elle ne le devait ( _ depuis quand faisait-elle ça ? Il n'avait pas eu une voix aussi féminine depuis que sa voix avait chuté avec la THS _ ) et sa douleur en devenait plus qu'évidente.

"Je-je ne peux pas dormir." Sherlock jouait nerveusement avec la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

"Tu veux que je te fasse une tasse de thé ?" demanda John, épuisé, ses yeux ne restant pas longtemps sur la silhouette de Sherlock contre sa porte. Sherlock secoua la tête et s'effondra dans le lit de John, se blottissant contre lui.

"Sher-"

"Je suis désolé." L'inspecteur lui coupa la parole. John réalisa, avec une certaine surprise, que Sherlock pleurait.

"Tout va bi..."

"Non c'est faux !" Sherlock sanglota : " Tout ne va  _ pas  _ bien ! Et je ne sais pas si il y a quoi que je puisse dire peut arranger les choses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire à ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé de l'avoir aimée, mais ce n'était pas... Ce n'est pas comme je t'aimes et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Tu ne me touches plus ; tu n'as même pas essayé de discuter quand elle est rentrée dans notre vie et j'ai pensé que tu cherchais peut-être un moyen de te débarrasser de moi ? Mais c'était tellement contraire à ton personnage. Je pensais que c'était peut-être le lien avec Moriarty, que tu étais en train de rechuter, mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est à propos d' _ elle _ et je ne comprends pas. Et tu es si  _ triste _ , John, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et j'ai peur et je ne sais pas comment arranger ça". John entoura les épaules de Sherlock de ses bras avec hésitation. Lui aussi pleurait, mais quand il a parlé, on ne l'entendait pas dans sa voix.

"Je ne me suis pas battu parce que je sais reconnaître quand j'ai été surpassé, Sherl. Y a pas de problème, tu sais. Je ne suis pas en colère, je t'aime toujours, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à..." John ne pouvait pas continuer.

"Mais c'est ce que je veux", a dit Sherlock d'une petite voix. Il posa avec hésitation un petit baiser sur l'épaule nue de John, sa mauvaise épaule.

John s'éloigna brusquement du lit en se levant. Il croisa ses bras en raideur sur son torse, ne voulant soudain plus être touché. La chair où ses seins avaient été lui semblait brûlante et serrée, comme s'il y avait des fourmis sous sa peau, qui le mordaient. Un instant, il voulut avoir son binder de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il. Sherlock fut bouche bée un instant.

"Je... j'ai pensé. J'essayais juste...  _ mais c'est ce que tu voulais _ ?!" gémit-il finalement d'exaspération. John sentit le couteau dans son cœur remuer.

"Pas comme ça." Il chuchota, trop effrayé pour crier. "Je n'irai nulle part. C'est ok d'être juste amis. C'est normal qu'elle t'aie brisé le cœur, c'est normal que tu sois tombé amoureux d'elle. Je sais que tomber amoureux d'une nouvelle personne alors que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ne signifie pas toujours que tu arrêtes d'aimer la première personne mais.... De Dieu, Sherlock." John s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains et le dos à son amour.

"Je ne peux pas....  _ Je ne peux pas être avec toi  _ comme ça en sachant que je n'étais pas  _ assez _ . Si je n'ai pas suffi une fois, ça arrivera encore. On va trouver quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et intelligent qu'elle et tu retomberas amoureux. Je _ ne peux pas _ ... Je _ ne peux pas  _ faire ça, ok ? Je ne peux pas... Je peux  _ rester _ , je peux prendre soin de toi aussi longtemps que je le peux, je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin d'autre, mais... mais je  _ ne peux pas _ être ça." John frissonna, essayant d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, mais elles tombaient trop vite.

Il avait l'impression d'essayer de retenir son corps d'exploser. Et chaque fois qu'il regardait Sherlock et chaque fois qu'il pensait à  _ elle _ , il pensait à ce à quoi ressemblaient les  _ vraies  _ personnes. De  _ vraies  _ femmes et de  _ vrais  _ hommes, entiers et parfaits, c'est peut-être de  _ cela  _ qu'il s'agissait. Deux spécimens parfaits de masculinité et de féminité, deux moitiés parfaites d'un tout. Quelque chose que John, en tant que  _ presque  _ spécimen, un rat de laboratoire qui a mal tourné, ne pourrait jamais être pour Sherlock.

"Mais je ne l'aimais pas comme ça", chuchota timidement Sherlock. John renifla, peu gracieux.

"Je ne suis pas un foutu idiot..."

"Si, tu l'es !" claqua Sherlock, il avait l'air désespéré. "Tu l'es, tu l'es,  _ tu l'es  _ ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, John ! Elle est  _ vivante _ . Je l'ai sauvée, je l'ai ramenée à Londres, elle est  _ ici _ , avec un nom, une couleur de cheveux et un visage différents, mais elle est ici à Londres. Elle travaille comme secrétaire dans une banque. C'est là que je vais ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ?" John aspira de l'air par les dents. Sherlock sauta sur le lit derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

"N-non non non John, pas comme  _ ça  _ ! Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe, on ne fait que parler, on prend un café, on dîne et on discute. S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas comme ce que j'ai avec toi. Ce n'est pas... Je n’ai  _ pas _ envie de baiser avec elle, elle est belle mais je ne veux pas son corps. Ce n'est pas, mon Dieu John, je ne sais pas. Elle est intelligente et intéressante et nous avons de bonnes conversations. C'est presque comme ce que j'avais avec Victor avant que nous soyons ensemble, mais pas exactement. C'était puéril et ça, ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant ; je ne le comprends pas.

Chaque fois que je lui demande ce qui se passe, parce que, soyons francs, elle comprend ces choses mieux que moi, elle me regarde comme si j'étais un idiot. Je lui demande sans cesse pourquoi tu fais ça, et elle me dit que je devrais te parler, mais ensuite tu as commencé à remettre tes affaires dans ta chambre ! Et ce soir, tu as remis ton kit de nettoyage d'armes à feu dans ta chambre et..." Sherlock est devenu silencieux, comme si tout l'air était sorti de lui.

"Dis-moi juste comment réparer ça ?" supplia Sherlock. John s'est juste assis un moment, pour essayer de comprendre. Mais de toutes les choses à traiter, le plus n'était pas que Sherlock l'aimait encore, de manière romantique. John essayait plutôt de comprendre que Sherlock n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui était juste un ami. C'était toujours un ami qui était à la limite de l'amoureux, ou une connaissance. L'idée que Sherlock Holmes aime quelqu'un de façon platonique et amicale était si étrangère que même  _ John  _ ne s'y attendait pas.

"John, s'il te plaît ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, j'aurais dû ; je sais que j'aurais dû mais tu sais comment je suis avec les affaires et celle-ci était si grosse John ! Et... et j'ai été distrait, et quand je n'étais pas distrait, tu ne me touchais pas, alors je... je ne sais pas. J'ai juste pensé que tu en avais fini avec moi. Je pensais que tu en avais marre que je t'oublie pendant une affaire e-et que c'était fini."

"Une amie." John a finalement dit.

"Quoi ?" Sherlock a demandé.

"C'est une  _ amie _ , Sherlock. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça quand on n'a pas d'intérêt romantique pour quelqu'un mais qu'on s'en soucie quand même. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit..."

"Pas sexuellement." le coupa John. "Mon Dieu, Sherlock, tu n'as  _ jamais  _ eu d'ami ?"

"J'ai eu Vic et toi ?" demanda Sherlock timidement.

"Non, tu es tombé amoureux de nous, ça ne compte pas." gloussa John, se retournant vers Sherlock. En regardant le plus jeune, il se sentait un peu mal. Sherlock avait perdu un peu plus de 3 kilos et ses yeux étaient fatigués. John avait fait de son mieux pour que Sherlock mange et se lave régulièrement, mais il avait été tellement absorbé par ses propres problèmes qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"Oh, mon amour," souffla John en posant la main sur la joue de Sherlock. Sherlock se pencha avidement sur son toucher.

"Je suis désolé", chuchota Sherlock à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé aussi. Je... elle est si belle et intelligente, je pensais juste..."

"Mais je ne veux pas de ça", s'empresse d'ajouter Sherlock, en prenant la main de John, "Je ne  _ veux  _ pas de ça toute ma vie. Je veux quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir pleinement confiance ; quelqu'un que je connais sera là quand j'en aurai besoin. Je  _ veux  _ quelqu'un avec qui je me vois vieillir. Je veux quelqu'un qui me donnera envie de vieillir. Je veux de la sécurité, de la camaraderie, de l'honnêteté et de la loyauté.

Je te veux  _ toi  _ ; John, je te veux  _ toi _ , pas  _ elle _ . Pas une femme avec des énigmes intéressantes et une langue vicieuse qui n'a aucun scrupule à travailler avec l'homme qui t'as fait du mal. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner cela, John. Je peux lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, à moi et à Mycroft, à toute la  _ foutue  _ Grande-Bretagne, mais pas pour ça. Pourquoi diable serais-je amoureux de quelqu'un à qui je ne peux pas pardonner ?"

John saisit Sherlock fermement, tirant le jeune homme contre son torse. John appuya sa joue contre la tête de Sherlock et soupira. "Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots." Il a finalement expiré au bout d'un moment.

Sherlock a grogné en réponse, "Je n'aime pas cette déclaration."

"Mais c'est vrai." John répliqua légèrement. "Nous aurions pu éviter toutes ces absurdités en parlant simplement." Il retomba dans le lit, entraînant Sherlock avec lui.

"C'est tout ?" Sherlock demanda d'une voix calme, "Juste comme ça, tout va bien ? On va bien ?"

"Oui", respira John, "tout va bien".

Ils se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre cette nuit-là. Le jour suivant était gênant, des touches fugaces murmuraient " _ c'est ok ? _ " et se rapprochaient lentement. John se sentait encore idiot d'avoir laissé ce qu'il réalisait maintenant être sa propre dysphorie et sa jalousie obscurcir sa vision. Mais plus que cela, il avait le cœur brisé que Sherlock n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de vivre une amitié platonique.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique à avoir quelqu'un qui n'était lié à vous que par loyauté, duquel vous ne possédez rien d'autre que ce qu'iel vous doit. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à avoir un ami qui mourrait pour vous sans rien attendre en retour, une personne séparée par le sang et qui partageait quand même le titre de frère. Le fait que Sherlock n'ait jamais ressenti cela brisait le cœur de John pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Assez pour qu'il ait presque réussi à pardonner à Adler, pour lui avoir offert une telle chose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, alors, juste parce que Sherlock ne veut pas baiser avec elle ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne veut pas baiser avec lui.  
> C’est tout ce que je dis.  
> Je suis peut être de l’opinion qu’Irene se fait friendzoner la gueule parce qu’elle est pas assez bien pour notre détective préféré


End file.
